It is known, for example from PCT Publication No. WO 2013/077736 A1, to provide a front wheel drive vehicle with an electric driven rear-axle, to achieve a hybrid vehicle. This is a simple and easy way to create a hybrid vehicle, with only minor adjustments of the vehicle architecture. However, the driving behaviour of a vehicle provided with an electric driven rear-axle becomes unpredictable, because it is front wheel driven in some situations and rear wheel driven in others. Hence, there is a need for improvements.